Forbitten Love
by syaoran'sFrek
Summary: Sakura is a princess the land of Aphodite were angels live.Syaoran is a mega playboy from the land of Zoiden were humans with a mind of a demons live. Both lands are in war. What happens When Sakura and syaoran fall in love but their families do anything
1. And so we meet

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

Normal POV

Aphrodite

"Sakura!" A beautiful woman shouted in an inpatient voice as she took hold of her long white dress.

"Have you found her, rose?" she then asked with her gentle voice. Her green beautiful eyes still looking around in hope to find her young daughter inside the huge heavenly castle. "I'm Sorry your majesty, we tried looking everywhere. I'm afraid princess Sakura has gone down to earth again."

Naideshiko's eyes filled with worry. Was she being a good mother for permitting her young 18-year-old daughter go down on earth almost every single night? It seamed she had grown to love the earth when her home has here, in Aphrodite. She did not understand, here in the heavens was a safe place. Everyone was happy, and most important everyone was innocent. Here people got married with their own kind of people had beautiful children and never did anything wrong if so, they will be executed.

"Call Yukito." She ordered while sitting down on the white beautiful Indian-style couch.

"Do you need something nedeshiko?" a pale long figure appeared in the in the castle's gigantic living room. Sitting down he noticed the beautiful aged woman was crying. She had her elbow on the couch while she rested her head on her hand. He came over and comforted her by putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Yukito, what have I done bad?" She stared up to face his gray deep eyes. "Nothing you are not doing anything wrong nadeshiko, but tell me what has happened? " he asked calmly his voice filled with concern. "I've raced my child Sakura just as my mother raced me yet she has been defiant. I don't know what she goes down on earth for." She stopped for a moment to clean her tears. "I'm sure she's not doing nothing inappropriate, Nadeshiko" He knew he wasn't good at comforting but at least he was trying right? "Do you think she deserves to have the throne, Yukito?"

Gwen's POV

What did I just hear that? My aunt Nadeshiko at last taking my cousin the bitch the throne away from her. Good, That is the perfect start for ruining Sakura and her I'm-still-a-virgin life. I'm going to teach all these motherfuckers that Sakura is not what she appears to be. Now all I need is a plan to ruin her reputation just as she did to mines 5years ago.

Flashback 

_Knock Knock_

"_Sakura, Sakura!" 13-year-old Gwen called out waiting for her cousin to open her chamber's door._

"_What is it Gwen? Come in before someone sees you" Sakura announced._

_They both sat down on Sakura's bed and suddenly Gwen took hold of both of Sakura's hands a special light going through her ocean blue eyes. Her blonde hair seemed to be messier than usual .She then took a deep breath and started talking. "Remember Josh?"_

"_Josh…yes, the one you're secretly dating. You know Gwen, if aunt Lila finds out about this she will kill you worst, take the throne away from you"_

"_No, she doesn't have to know! Anyways I…I…I did it with him!" she started jumping around in circles and grabbed the confused Sakura by the hands._

"_Don't you get me Sakura?" Trying hard to not believe that her cousin did not know what DID IT was _

"_You mean hold hands and kissing?" Sakura asked blushing. _

"_Oh my god. No, Sex Sakura I did Sex!" suddenly Nadeshiko appeared at the door with a serious look on her face._

"_Its hard to believe we have a whore in our family." She said calmly trying not to explode so soon._

_Gwen stood there shocked still not believing her secret had been heard by someone other than her best friend._

"_N-no aunt that's not it. You see...I and saku were studying for a play at school and that's what the story was about right saku?" Gwen knew she was lying but she had to keep her dignity up and first of all her place as a princess and soon to be queen. She secretly hit Sakura in the stomach with her elbow in signal to go along with her lie._

"_I…I No mother that's not true she did do it."_

_End of flashback_

Damit that bitch she couldn't even say a lie. She's a good for nothing whore

But…someday I'll show you Sakura kinomoto I'll make the rest off your days a living hell! For now I'll have to be patient till I find a way to get my kingdom back.

Normal POV

Earth

"Please Sakura!" a small yellow creature pleaded tiredly. His wings stopped moving in the air as he sat down in a small rock near the long beautiful lake which that happened to be his first problem. He knew he was in big trouble. He had made a pact with the queen, that he always will have to protect her daughter till she was married with the man of her dreams. But now Sakura had begin to grow love for this lake and oh man, she did not take her eyes off it.

"Kero wait, look its so beautiful." The young heavenly girl responded as she laid her soft small hands upon the water. Her exotic face seemed to be glowing by the moon's light.

"Sakura, It is prohibited for Aphrodites like us to go down on this piece of dirt." He announced in response. Suddenly the young princess of the heavens grew angry. "Kero, No, It's not a piece of dirt. It's called the Earth." She defended the place like a mother defending her child. "No you are soon going to be the queen of the land of Aphrodite! That means NO MORE EARTH TIME! Or you want your cousin Gwen to win that place? You know what a bitch she can be when she gets what she wants" Then he noticed she wasn't listening to him, worst she wasn't there. "Sakura, Sakura!"

Sakura's POV

Everything seemed peaceful just perfect. Everyone thinks earth is the most ugly place on the universe. But how can such a beautiful place like this not be appreciated I mean look… the water the plants. How can a place were they could make such beautiful things be rejected. Aphrodite is perfect and you are not happy if your perfect the same with me, I'm not perfect but I live in a place that's perfect that's why I'm not happy. My mom is always telling me the consequences of my actions and I hate that.

I slipped my white simple above the knees dress off and got inside the lake. My hair was in the middle of my back so it didn't reach the water I didn't want to shower, just relax.

Suddenly I heard a noise, I turned around in hope to find an animal instead of a human. They say in Aphrodite, if I someone sees a woman naked she I would not be pure anymore like my mom always says.

I was wrong I'm sure it wasn't an animal because the figure was tall, a man!

I couldn't see him cause the shadow of the trees covered him all I could see was Amber deep eyes eating me. I could already feel harassed by his eyes. I quickly got out of the water, grabbed my dress, putting it on as I started running but not before he ran after me and grabbed me by my elbow. I struggled to get free until I gave up and starred up at his face. I could clearly see him now and god, I'm sure I melted. Blown chocolate hair, tan golden skin, he was a head taller than me, those amber eyes, perfect lips and he was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and black baggy pants and I could easily tell he was muscular compared to my small body. He finally talked not taking his tight grip from my elbow.

"What's your name?" He demanded, his voice husky and firm.

"What is it that you want from me?" I answered is response my eyes tightly close my head facing the ground you can say I was scared but his voice sounded so determined.

"Tell me your name?" I couldn't take it anymore I hadn't had any other communication to a man other than my father who rests in piece and Yukito, my moms guard, she never let me near a man.

No I couldn't take it anymore I ran away as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't catch me again. I ran till I reached the high mountain which connected the earth and the heavens. I found Kero waiting for me. "Girl, were have you been, you had me worried." But I wasn't listening. Instead, I found myself thinking about that mysterious man. God my body still trembling from the way his eyes stared no devoured my body. I cant believe it I just cant believe it. I felt butterflies in my stomach and that meant I was happy but that cant be, I cant be happy because a man saw me naked that was so immoral.

Zoiden

Syaoran's POV

Shit. Life was bullshit it's so freaking annoying when you're living at a fucked up world. I've got Tiffany hangin' all over me shit, doesn't she know I hate hoes well I got no choice here in Zoiden we are all demons. Humans with demon brains. No more virgins around provably not even in earth the only place there still some is in Aphrodite there's a lot of cases in the news here of chicks from over there getting raped by dudes from here. Honestly I wish I could find an angel from there getting fucked by me. But for now I'm here fucking three-way with two incredibly loose hoes its a turn off serious you don't want to be in my place right now because they were screaming 'I love You' over and over again as far as I know I don't believe in love. So I got off of the black bed and got dressed and before my dad the sex-addict could catch me I got out off Zoiden off to earth my fav. Place.

Earth

Everything was good I can't believe why humans here don't appreciate their surroundings.

I heard a noise coming from the lake I promised if I saw another earth boy polluting that lake, kill him. But no that's not what I saw, instead I saw something you don't see every day. A girl, wait an angel. If you get to know me you'll notice that's not the way I use my words for. But now my mind went numb about that creature. Her back was facing me but that didn't mean she didn't look delicious. Peach skin. Well-conserved amazing curves and wow that rear. I wanted to get nearer but when I did I stepped on a stick and I think she heard me cause she turned to face right at me. Shit my big man down here grew impatient. She was a goddess not just her body now but her face. Something took my breath away. Her eyes, from far away I could still see those emerald eyes. I couldn't quite see her face but I could tell she was scared. When I wanted to continue my journey through her body but she started walking fast through the water all the way to the edge of the lake. She grabbed what seemed a white robe or dress and putted it on while running and that's when I started running after her. I just couldn't let her go that easily. I always got what I wanted and I wanted her.

I obviously ran faster than her, I grabbed by the elbow I think a little too rough because she gasped as I pushed her towards me so she could face me. She struggled to get free until she gave up and stared up at me.

I didn't know how to start a good conversation so I got to the point.

"What's your name?" I asked a little too formally.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked. Her voice frighten and small. Her eyes shut seemed she seemed to think I was going to hit her or something.

I wanted to know her name because she was beautiful I at least wanted to use my charms on her to get her on the bed but she didn't let me because I had to grab her hand so she didn't leave.

"Tell me your name?" I demanded once more. I seemed to have scared her because she twisted her hand against my hand so she could get my grip to get loose. I let her leave. She ran until I couldn't see her no more. The reason I stayed still without having to chase her once more was because something told me I was going to see her once more. Yes, I'm coming back here I thought. I'm going to have that little girl on my sheets sooner or later.

Normal POV

Zoiden

A man around his mid 40's was seated on the large Indian-style couch. He had a beer on one hand and he was smirking. He ran his grayish black hair though his ring-filled fingers. His lustful eyes seemed to be focused on the women in front of him. They were dancing for him. Hips moving dangerously from side to side. Yes he loved being the richest man in all Zoiden the land of the dammed.

Syaoran entered the gigantic black castle. It was still his home and dammit how he wanted to run away from this place but he depended on his dad since he didn't want to work to get the money. He went inside to the gigantic living room and gazed around with his amber orbs, handing the servant his black heavy coat he went straight to the man laughing loudly at what seemed nothing, yes he was drunk again.

"I'm home Priton." He announced his voice annoyed by the women surrounding him. He didn't know why he didn't call his own dad father. Probably because what had happened when he was born 20 years ago.

"What, Do you want me to make a fiesta for that, ha, come here and help your old man with these women I have them waiting in line, right bebes?" Priton called out arrogantly, giving Syaoran one of his all-famous smirks.

"No, I'm going to my room." Syaoran said turning his head toward the large stairs.

Suddenly moans of protest from the women were heard because of Syaoran's answer. They wanted him to stay.

"No stay here" One black haired woman whimpered.

"Yes, we promise you'll have a good time." Another redheaded responded making a puppy face that made Syaoran want to throw-up.

"I'm living" that's all he said climbing up the stairs as the protests were still heard by the women in the living room.

Sakura's POV

Aphrodite

God I can't concentrate. I know It's wrong but I can't stop thinking about that man. The one I met in the lake. Did I do wrong on not telling him my name? Was he from earth or from another planet? I'm sure he isn't from here because he wasn't dressed in white. He was dressed in black. Which here meant a sign of impurity and white meant a sign of purity. I know I'm sorry if I'm getting you bored with my lesson but its true.

While kero was sleeping I walked up to my balcony and stared at the moonlight. Everything was perfect. Except my thoughts about that man. The way he stared at me while I was bathing, his hair his eyes, his-

"Madam!" rose came into my room without knocking. She was breathing heavily and she didn't seem happy at all.

"I'm sorry but something terrible has happened!" she said dragging me towards the main living room.

I saw my mom surrounded by bodyguards. Her eyes turning to me and then she came running to me giving me a hug.

"Oh, Sakura t-the t-the tower!" she told me beginning to cry.

I didn't understand until I got close to a window. I saw all the people outside gathered together and I saw they were all watching something. I followed their eyes and saw that they were watching the tower. More like nothing because the tower was gone! That tower represented our kingdom and it was gone!

I didn't understand who would be capable of doing such thing.

"Sakura." I heard someone say my name and it was Yukito my mother's best friend and kero.

"Confused?" Kero asked me. I sat on one couch and answered

"Yes".

Suddenly yukito started talking sitting down on another couch.

"Twenty years ago a war started when a angel woman from here named Yelan was kidnapped by another planet. The planet is known as a dark diabolic planet. Do you know which planet I'm talking about, Sakura?"

"No" I answered not believing there was a such mean planet.

"Zoiden, It's called Zoiden." Kero answered in a serious voice.

"Exactly, anyway. The Zodians never gave her back so we declared war to them. But ever since. They had been kidnapping more and more angels. We believed they have been raped and then killed by the king of that land"

"Poor women. I bet you they had to suffer a lot, don't they have women in that planet?" I asked.

"Yes, but their doing it on purpose, like the tower, we have no dough it was them who did it." Kero explained to me.

"How do you know the woman's name?" I asked.

" Because she was your mother's best friend, that's why it was such a big deal" Kero responded.

That night I couldn't sleep thinking about that horrid story Yukito told me.

We were in war again. With the Zodians, I hate wars.

But my other thoughts still rested on that man. I have a feeling right here in my heart that I was going to see him again. And somehow I looked forward on seeing him again.

Syaoran's POV

Zoiden

"Syaoran, are you listening son?" Priton asked me. I really wasn't listening. Really he was wasting my life with his boring conversations about sex.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I asked this time planning on paying attention so I could leave out of this place faster.

"I was saying we are at war with the land of Aphrodite." He announced. At last he talked about something different.

"That's what you wanted right, to destroy everything that doesn't follow you, I'm I right Priton?" I asked. I just couldn't help it. I hated everything he did and said. I hated him and trust me I had my reasons.

"I remind you, I am your father and I raised you so I suggest to change that tone!" He suggested as he pointed his finger at my face.

"Why, because you raped my mother and then killed her?" I shouted at him getting his finger out of my face.

"I didn't kill her, she died of starvation." He announced ignorantly turning his back on me.

"Because you had her as a prisoner in this hell hole. So therefore you killed her." I replied wishing I could use bigger words to make him mad.

He didn't say nothing just left while I was here burning in rage.

My mom's name was Yelan. She was from Aphrodite. They said she was very beautiful. I've tried to imagine her but I cant. My dad took her captive for many days while he raped her. She got pregnant of him but dad had left for a journey and when he came back I was already born so yes, I'm half an angel. He didn't have time to kill us. But unfortunately she died of starvation. He stayed with me only because he wants me to have all his money for when he dies. And now Aphrodite wants war because people from here are raping women from there.

I left and went to find some good chicks for the week. But I know I wont find a woman like the one I saw at the lake. Something good she was. Pretty face and some cute lips, talk about her body man.

"Syao!" someone screamed from across the Latin restaurant "El Chingon" I was in. It was my cousin Tomoyo and Meilin, The sluttiest women I know. Both beautiful and have a beautiful personality but both some sluts and I know were that came from.

When Tomoyo and Meilin were young like around fourteen they met two guys from Aphrodite. Eriol and Yang who were journalist and travelers. They feel in 'love' and both couples had an affair. After, Tomoyo and Meilin were devastated at the news that Eriol and Yang had to live. So, they became sluts, don't ask me why I can't understand women. Both guys were cool. Probably the best friend I ever had. I still keep little contact with them. I can tell they do feel something for my cousins because every time I talk to them on the phone they ask about my cousins. But Tomoyo and Meilin don't want to get back somehow there afraid it won't work out.

"How have you been bebe?" Meilin asked me in a seducible tone. I knew she was joking, that's how she was.

"Come here and sit with us or do you want some time to seduce the waitress?" Tomoyo asked and then they started to crack up.

"No, but thank you I look forward on having breakfast with you two when I have some time, aight?" I said smirking and walking away.

Club (12:00pm)

The club was crowded, full of people. Most were freakin', others drinking and I was just listening to the beat of the music.

"Li!" I heard a female voice and turned around to see who it was.

"Sherlyn, What up?" I asked in a bored voice. Perfect these is what I needed right now. She was one of Priton's ex-lover she wasn't that bad. She was one year older than me she's 21and my dad was 43. I know it sounds crazy but here in Zoide it isn't.

"Wanna dance?" she asked as she sung her hips side to side showing me some of her dirty dance moves.

I smirked and followed her to the dance floor.

"I love this song, 'damn baby all I need is a little bit. Not a lot baby girl just a little bit…" she sang. I was guessing she was a little drunk. After that,

She took me to her apartment and with some sweet talk I managed to get her in bed.

Normal POV

"Syaoran!" Sherlyn moaned more like shouted in pleasure.

"You want more huh?" Syaoran asked aggressively as he opened her legs wide and made one last hard thrust.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she buried her nails into his back.

"Freaky…" He whispered to himself.

10 Minutes later…

"Syaoran… you were the best one I've ever been with. Even your dad couldn't do all those thing you taught me." Sherlyn said as she watched Syaoran get dressed.

"Remember Sherlyn, this was only a one night stand ok?" Syaoran asked pointing a finger at the bed.

"Ok…but" she said as she watched him leave.

Sakura's POV

Earth

I was sitting in a small rock near the lake. It was almost sunset. My favorite time of the day. I was wearing a simple white long dress not puffy, I know it was the 21st century but all women had to hide our bodies from men except your husband.

I came here every evening just to think or read. Sometimes with kero, I don't like coming with him. It's not like I like being alone all the time, only when I'm thinking. I was reading a romantic novel. I've always dreamed about having a happy romantic ending. I think all women would like that. I inhaled the fresh air. I love this time of day.

I went to look at my reflection in the lake and as soon as I looked at my face I realized there was another face reflected on the lake. I stared at it confused. It was…it was. No I was an illusion. I slowly turned around to see if it was an illusion of my mind. All I found was intense amber eyes staring at me. I jumped in surprise and just when I was about to fall into the lake, he grabbed my wrist. Yes it was the same man from the other day. But it seemed that he was supporting my whole body with just his arm so we both ended out wet in the lake.

Normal POV

SPLASH! Both Sakura and Syaoran fell in the lake. The water level wasn't as high as it seemed.

A second passed and slowly they got out of the lake crawling. They both sat on the grass. Silence filled the air around them until Syaoran decided to stand up, his dark clothes darker than before from the water.

"I'm sorry. I never thought I was so scary to ladies like you. So could we start over and let me show you I'm not as scary as I look?" He proposed as he stared down at her with a gentle smile playing on his lips. He slowly reached out his hand to her.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. He stared at his hand with confusion and shaking, she slowly reached out to take the offer. She put her soft peach hand into his tanned one and he slowly kissed it.

"Nice to meet you…what your name?" He questioned he in a much more calmer voice than last time.

She was now blushing. Never, anyone had ever treated her this way. Was he really the same person she had met last time? However she took her time to stand up in front of him and she smiled sweetly. She wasn't going to run away like last time. She wanted to get to know him.

"Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto. May I know yours?" she asked him. Staring at his eyes with a little embarrassment. He knew he was making his move and she realized she was making her first move ever.

"Sakura…I've never heard of something more beautiful than Sakura…cheery blossom. Oh my name is Syaoran…Syaoran Li."

"Nice meeting you Li-kun. T-thank you…well I guess we both ended up wet. I might as well sit down and wait." She said sitting down again on the warm grass.

"Well can I sit next to you?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

He grabbed the small journal-like book and sat down.

"Is this yours?" He asked examinating it he knew it was nothing personal. Reading a few sentences from different pages.

"Yes…you might not find it interesting…It's romance." She said saying the last word quietly. She wasn't that comfortable because she had to admit, she acted like a little girl around Syaoran.

He then was amazed that there was still a girl that took her time to read romance. _Romance…_ what was the last time he heard that word?

"Wow. Well why can I ask why a lady like yourself comes alone to this lonely forest?" he asked sounding interested. He knew how to seduce a lady and he knew that he had to win this girl's trust to bang her.

And she then giggled. "I like coming here, it keeps me away from all my worries and troubles. What about you Mr. Li?" She asked quietly.

"The same reason, there's so much to worry about that sometimes I find myself stressed out, so I come here." He admitted. Yes he wasn't lying. He really was telling the truth. Never in his life had he told a part of his personal everyday life to a woman.

Then suddenly Sakura stood up " It's getting really late, I have to go." She said looking out at the sky. She should be getting home to Aphrodite.

"Well can I ask you something miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as he too stood up, his black jeans and T-shirt dry by now.

"Can I borrow that book?" he asked. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't going to loose her until he got her in between his sheets. She looked at him quizzically. Was he really interested?

"I guess, I'm almost done reading it anyways." She smiled a smile that Syaoran had never seen in any woman or goddess he had ever met. As she handed the book to him he asked.

"When can I see you again to give it to you."

"I'm always here by sunset, whenever you're done finishing it, I can receive it." She told him.

"I wish we can meet again after this miss kinomoto, let me take you to your home please?"

Sakura started to get nervous. She wasn't from here what was she to do?

"I…I no thanks, I can go alone." She said nervously as she turned her back on him.

"Really…do you live around here?" he asked already knowing the answer. Sakura didn't know what to say would he get scared if he found out that she wasn't from here? Will he laugh not believing her story?

But she couldn't lie. The god Zeus could cast a spell on her!

"I know you probably wont believe me put I'm not from around here-I mean I'm not from here!" She announced worried that she had said too much.

"No. What you mean you're not from this planet, am I correct?" he corrected her with a small smile playing on his lips. Good he's taking the truth out from her.

"How-?"

"Is it too rude of me to ask were?" he asked. And Sakura froze. Was it okay to tell him?

"From the land of Aphrodite can I ask now were you're from Mr. Li?" She asked serious and afraid at the same time she wanted to change the conversation she had to think fast.

"What an amazing planet that is, I'm sorry I'm from Zoiden." Syaoran simply answered.

Zoiden! Sakura was now getting scared. She slowly backed away. Syaoran noticed this and realized the mistake he had done. He knew Zoidens had a bad reputation all over.

"What I meant to say is that my parents were travelers and unfortunately I was born on Zoiden. Please don't be scared I haven't spend any of my adult years there." He said in hope to find her trust again.

"Oh…well nice meting you Li-san. I got to go now It's getting very dark." She said as she turned her back on him once more. Her mom was going to kill her.

"Please call me Syaoran. Can we meet once more?"

"Yes, of course. It was nice meeting you, Sy-Syaoran, you too can call me Sakura if you wish." She said his name quietly. _Syaoran_ Little wolf. What a beautiful name.

"Wonderful Sakura. Now be careful on your way home." He warned her as he got near to her and kissed her hand whispering "Take care." Sakura blushed and then started walking and just before she was out of view she waved goodbye with a sweet smile playing on her lips leaving a staring Syaoran.

Syaoran's POV

As I walked to Priton's castle I found myself thinking about that girl again. It was not myself to act all gentlemanly when I flirting but I knew she wasn't an ordinary girl. She was an Angel. It's not easy, believe me. I was supposed to be with some other girl right by now, like always but now I couldn't be with some other when I have such delicious still-unreachable yummies like Sakura on my mind. Something about those innocent eyes that are not ready to see many things yet. Those kissable lips, soft looking hair, and that sexy body and by the way she looked so damn cute when she blushed. Shit, I hate this crap. I supposed to be doing something useful damit. I have to see her again. First thing tomorrow.

Normal POV

"I'm home." Sakura said quietly as she walked inside the big living room.

"Have you realized what time it is?" A voice asked as it approached the young girl.

"I'm sorry mother I ran late." Sakura said as she noticed the big living room was changed. The white sofas were gone. Their where architects all over looking around the living room with their notebook and pencil.

"Do you noticed its Friday, Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked walking to the kitchen along with Sakura. They sat in the large dinning table and Sakura just answered.

"Yes mother."

"Sit down and eat. Rose please bring some hot tea for two."

"Do you remember you were suppose to study for that belly dance, dear?" she asked.

"Yes-I mean no, sorry mother…I forgot." She answered looking down.

"Look, tomorrow it's the grand party. That's why I'm fixing this house. Your going to be the center of attention. The gods are indeed not going to be pleased if you perform a raggy performance."

"Yes mom. I promise I study tonight to be ready by tomorrow." Sakura said standing up heading up to her room.


	2. Meeting of Lorelei

Desclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Forbitten Love

Chapter 2: Meeting of Lorelei

Aprodite

Sakura's POV

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran!" I screamed in joy as jumped around like a crazy woman. I can't believe I just talked to the cutest guy in all existence. He's so perfect. His eyes and smile. Can this be it? Is he really interested in me as I am in him? Something bothers me yet. He said he was from Zoiden but he doesn't carry demon blood like all Zoidens right?

God he is so perfect. I stopped jumping and looked at myself in the mirror at the corner of my pink room. I hadn't changed yet. Rose had come a few times telling me that the bath was ready.

I locked the door of the large white bathroom I stripped my white dress off and stepped into the tub._ Love_ I've never experienced such wonderful thing.

Normal Pov

Next Morning

Sakura walked down the stairs quietly she was nervous, very nervous now that she had to meet with her old dance teacher-her mom. Ever since she was little she had admired the was her mom danced _"The Angel"_ dance from belly dancing and now she was ready to do it herself even if she hadn't practiced as much.

"Mother, you're here." Sakura said trying to act exited.

"yes, I'm here indeed and your grandmother, Lorelei as well." She smiled sweetly at Sakura's expression as soon as she hears the word 'grandmother'.

"G-Grandmother!" Sakura almost screamed in joy as she saw the elder woman walk though the living room in an elegant kimono. Her expression was serious. Her white hair was made in an elegant and exotic bun. Her light green eyes showed no expression what so ever. Sakura ran down towards Lorelei and when she was about to hug her she remembered it was not polite and bowed to her.

"Sakura my Emerald flower." Lorelei commented softly.

"Nadeshiko, have you noticed how Sakura has bloomed to be a real Kinomoto?" she announced to her daughter as she touched her granddaughter's face softly.

Nadeshiko smiled and replied

"Yes, mother. Shall we move on?" She then asked as she leaded the way to the dance room. Lorelei was here to observe the way her daughter taught Sakura the dance.

Author's Note: What do you think? tell me. Next chapter is about Syaoran's life. Would our cuple meet again in next chapter? read and find out. R+R Love u guys. aslong as u keep reviewing LOL


End file.
